story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (video game)
(世界物語 あなたと咲いて花 Sekai Monogatari: Anata to Saite Hana) is a life simulation game for PlayStation 3, exclusively in Japan. It is the first game in the reserve Story of World. A sequel named Story of World II: A Flowery Life was released in Japan on 26 November 2017, in America on 15 December 2017, and Europe on 3 January 2018. Development The game was developed by Maiyumeno Academy group, being directed by Hiroaki Shibata and produced by video game designer Masako Fukuda, best known for his work in the We are Felix and Nellie franchise also made by Maiyumeno Academy. The team was mostly made up of younger developers in a small environment. Early in development, the game was to be called "Blooming Flowers and Companions" and would only feature girls from 9-12 years as its main characters. The game was later re-worked to have more focus on life simulation, and thus Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) was made. A Western localization was not made by Cosmonity International Group, due to PlayStation 3 being unable to translate the dialogue into English. Despite this, fan translations exist. Plot The player is sitting alone in the school bench, thinking about how tired he/she is of his/her life in the city. The player wants something new, and as he/she is looking in a newspaper, he/she sees an advertisement in the newspaper about a Land Plot for sale. Players decide to purchase the Land, and goes there to see it. Upon arriving, they meet with the school principal, Ulrich who is surprised to see that somebody has replied to the advertisement. Although the town needs a lot of work, Ulrich says that the people of Privaria are desperate for a person to revive the town. The player decides to live on a house area, and the game then begins. Gameplay As in most of Pretty Country and Story of World game series, the player decides to become an idol, succeeding his/her mother who once a famous singer known for her angelic voice. There, they are tasked to participate in auditions. The gameplay in these auditions consists of a fashion designing contest as seen in Data Carddass Aikatsu. Players participate in auditions with selecting outfits that contains of clothes and accessories. The default name for male protagonist is Florian while for the female protagonist is Birgit. The player can customize features - including: Hair-style + color, Eye shape + color, outfit, and accessories. The default male outfit is Lederhosen while for the female one is Dirndl. The player is able to decorate and customise the interior of their house not only with wallpaper and flooring - but object design and placement such as cabinets, beds, decorations, etc. Differences in SoW II: FBwY Compared to the later-released Story of World II: A Flowery Life, Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You has different gameplay mechanics. *The player cannot customize his/her physical appearance (hair-style, hair color, eye, eye color) and accessories, only being able to change clothes. *The game's main storyline is less complicated. Rather than saving the entire world, FBwY also has Problems that will unlock new characters and locations based on how many problems the player has solved, serve as his/her main interaction with townspeople - a way to beat the game - similar to Pretty Country: Apartment Simulator. *''Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game)'' runs at a smooth 60 frames-per-second, while Story of World II: A Flowery Life runs at 30 frames-per-second. *The player can only have one child, and its gender is chosen randomly. 35 days after the player has married one of the marriage candidates, there will be a baby in the bed. There is also no pregnancy event. Players can told that their child is a boy or girl after its birth; baby boys will wear blue while baby girls will wear pink, regardless of race. **There are only 2 stages of the baby: Newborn and Toddler. Once the baby has reached Toddler stage, it cannot age anymore. *Bachelorettes Hertha/Hikaru and Mino/Minori do not appear because they were not introduced by Maiyumeno Academy back then. *StreetPass and SpotPass are not present in Flowers Bloom with You as PlayStation 3 was made by Sony, not Nintendo. *Confession events are not available. The player can immediately see love events for all of the marriage candidates without impacting other candidates. *The background music in Flowers Bloom with You is completely different from the music in A Flowery Life. Only several songs are re-used. *During typhoon and blizzard, the player can still go outside. In A Flowery Life and possible future installments, the player always stuck inside and when trying to leave his/her house. Caption that follows will be read as "The weather is horrible today...! I'd better not go outside...!" *The player can chose one of 28 marriage candidates, 14 for each gender. The other idols appear under the same circumstances as regular townspeople and are not marriageable. There are no Rival Marriages. **Bachelors: André, Benedikt, Casimir, Feliciano, François, Gakuto, Hideo, Holger, Jacques, Lucas, Ludwig, Matthias, Per, and Tobias. **Bachelorettes: Angela, Cheryl, Freja, Harriet, Hinata, Judy, Klaudia, Kyra, Marina, Melanie, Paola, Reina, Sarah, and Sonata. *Excluding the Date event at 4 Symbols, Symbol Events can be viewed by both male and female main characters, but the marriage candidate of same gender will not accept the Flower Jewel. This is changed in A Flowery Life and possible future installments, where all 4 Symbol Events can only be viewed by those who are playing as the opposite gender of a certain marriage candidate. *Even though Mall of Bayern is large, it has few shops. There are only Supermarket, Accessory Store, Perfume Shop, Sonata's Sport Store, Travel Agent, and Wrapping Stall. *Blue Angel Mansion has a shop and the music will change upon entering. The shop can be unlocked after befriending the German idol's mother to 20,000 SP (2 Symbols). **This feature, however, still returned to Bluebird Mansion in Story of World (video game). *There are only two house expansions available. *There is no heart or symbol meter. Similar to Pretty Country: Angel Simulator, all characters' friendship level represented with filled symbols that is unique to each characters' culture. Germanic characters have edelweiss, Latino or Latina have periwinkle flower (vinca minor), Nordic characters have a snowflake, Characters from English-speaking countries have a white daisy, Slavic characters have a sunflower, and Asians have Sakura flower. Marriage Requirements for getting married: *Solve 100 problems. *Reach at least 6 Symbols (60,000 SP). *View 4 of the marriage candidate's Symbol Events. *Own a Level 2 House. *Purchase both the Double Bed and a table with four chairs at Holger and Christian's Blueprint Shop. *Buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store at Mall of Bayern, 2nd floor. It will be available start from January of Year 2, and the player reaches 5.5 Symbols (55,000 SP) with a marriage candidate. If all requirements have cleared, the chosen eligible bachelor or girl will accept the Flower Jewel. Navigation Category:Games